


ART: The King's Knot, for Dragon BigBang

by kjanddean



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Digital Art, M/M, NSFW Art, dragon scales
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 22:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1243021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjanddean/pseuds/kjanddean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>summary of fic: Jared is an eighteen-year-old crown prince suddenly thrust into the role of king. At least, if he can carry out the ancient king-making ritual properly: the one beside the mysterious mountain lake that involves the ruler of the land submitting to the spirit of the land, as embodied by a dragon. When he travels to the lake and finds the red-and-gold dragon is also a man, and that an alternative ritual exists, he has to make a decision that could transform not only his own future, but that of his kingdom as well. </p><p>art has dragons, pretty scenery, and medium-explicit porniness :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: The King's Knot, for Dragon BigBang

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The King's Knot](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/37897) by Zubeneschamali. 



> I got to work together with [](http://zubeneschamali.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://zubeneschamali.livejournal.com/)**zubeneschamali** who created this amazing story, and was awesomely nice to me, and also did not call me out on my epic slacking and last minute arting  <3
> 
> Added notes for art:
> 
>  
> 
> probably a bit spoilery for the fic, so you probably should read first, just to be safe  
>  **Thank you** to [](http://alezig.livejournal.com/profile)[**alezig**](http://alezig.livejournal.com/) who held my hand while I made the banner, had useful ideas, and endured my whining, plus both her and [](http://ashtraythief.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://ashtraythief.livejournal.com/)**ashtraythief** for the skype session with the "perfect crater lake photos" finding mission and the stupid damned dragonlegs :D

**Fic:**

**Title** : [The King's Knot](http://zuben-fic.livejournal.com/85780.html)  
 **Author** : [](http://zubeneschamali.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://zubeneschamali.livejournal.com/)**zubeneschamali**  
 **Pairing** : SPN RPF, Jared/Jensen AU  
 **Word count** : 10.007  
 **Rating** : NC-17  
 **Warnings/content** : a/b/o, knotting  
 **Summary** : _Jared is an eighteen-year-old crown prince suddenly thrust into the role of king. At least, if he can carry out the ancient king-making ritual properly: the one beside the mysterious mountain lake that involves the ruler of the land submitting to the spirit of the land, as embodied by a dragon. When he travels to the lake and finds the red-and-gold dragon is also a man, and that an alternative ritual exists, he has to make a decision that could transform not only his own future, but that of his kingdom as well._

  
(click on them for original size)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kjanddean/35815738/37644/37644_original.jpg)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kjanddean/35815738/38099/38099_original.jpg)

bonus post-posting randomness:  


also on LJ: [HERE](http://kjanddean.livejournal.com/17701.html)


End file.
